In a railcar truck, secondary springs are arranged between a truck and a carbody of a railcar in order to suppress so-called rolling in the railcar and moderate impact applied to the carbody during running. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, for example in an electric locomotive, a secondary spring 30 is placed between a truck 10 and an under-frame 21 of a carbody 20 of the electric locomotive. In this case, the secondary spring 30 is placed in a configuration that a lower end surface 30a of the secondary spring 30 is placed on an upper surface 11a of a side beam 11 of the truck 10.